Forever In My Heart
by RocketFAN
Summary: COMPLETE! Shortly after her 16th birthday, Ahsoka discovers that she is pregnant after a careless fling with a fellow Padawan in the heat of the moment. Despite her condition, she insists on continuing her Appreticship with Anakin. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Rules Were Made to be Broken

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**A/N: This first chapter contains a rather explicit sex scene. However, there will not likely be anymore, so I hope a "T" rating will do. If there are any complaints about the rating, please contact me first before complaining to the site manager. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Full Summary:**

Shortly after her 16th birthday, Ahsoka discovers that she is pregnant after a careless fling with a fellow Padawan in the heat of the moment. However, in spite her delicate condition, she continues her apprenticeship with Anakin (much to the Council's disapproval). Eight months into her pregnancy, she joins her Master on a routine mission to the planet Noori to deliver much needed medical supplies. After successfully delivering the supplies to the Noorians, their ship is struck by a wayward asteroid, forcing them to make an emergency landing on the nearest planet. Shortly after crash landing on the desolate planet of Quadrant Seven, Ahsoka suddenly goes into labor. The problem is, she and Anakin had gotten VERY lost and found themselves alone in small cavern that they had taken shelter in. Having no choice, Anakin must deliver his Padawan's baby!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rules Were Made To Be Broken**

Ahsoka Tano had just turned 16, and was enjoying her exciting life as a Padawan Learner of the Jedi Order. She loved her Master, Anakin Skywalker, and all of her friends at the Temple. One friend in particular, was a fellow Padawan named Pax Chizzik, a handsome human boy who was a few years older than her. They had found themselves spending a lot of time alone together lately, causing some suspicious concern from their Master's. All Jedi knew that love and romantic relationships were strictly forbidding, although it did not seem to stop a lot of Jedi from pursuing them. Being secretly married to Padmé Amidala for the past 7 years, Anakin was in no position to question his Padawan's relationship with Pax, so he simply kept a close eye on them, when possible. However, for the most part, he left them alone. Pax's Master, however, was a little less trusting.

Ahsoka was sitting on her bed reading a book when there was a knock on her door.

"'Soka?" Pax said in a singsong voice through the door.

"Yes?" Ahsoka said with a mischievous smile at his playful tone.

"Can I come in?" Pax said with a slight irritation in his voice. Ahsoka always teased him by not opening the door and making him stand there like a fool.

"Hey," Ahsoka smiled at him as the door to her quarters slid open with a quiet whoosh.

"What are you up to, book worm? Reading _again_?" Pax asked her as he saw the book in her hand and playfully grabbed it away.

"Hey!" Ahsoka whined as she went to reclaim her book, tackling Pax in the process and wrestling him to the floor.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Pax grinned mischievously as he pinned Ahsoka's arms down and began to tickle her ruthlessly, savoring her helpless screams as she fought to break free

"Ah! Stop!" Ahsoka begged through a fit of giggles as Pax tickled her tummy, which he knew was the _most_ ticklish part of her body.

"Say 'please' and I'll think about it," Pax teased while continuing to tickle her.

"Please…," Ahsoka gasped breathlessly as he finally stopped tickling her and helped her to her feet.

"Ahh… you're so cute when you laugh," Pax sighed lovingly as he tenderly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked with a shy smile, her light crimson face turned even redder as she blushed. Her heart began to flutter in her chest as Pax gently took her face in both hands and nervously closed the gap between them.

"Really…," Pax whispered shakily as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Ahsoka was slightly caught off guard as Pax slowly and seductively slid his hands down from her face, along the sides of her torso, and rested them on her hips.

"Pax…," Ahsoka moaned softly as he kissed her neck and collarbone, causing her to shudder and her knees to go weak.

"Ahsoka…," Pax whispered as he moved his mouth back to hers and traced his tongue along her lips, begging to explore her from the inside.

As Ahsoka willingly opened her mouth to allow Pax entrance, her better judgment was screaming at her to stop and think about what she was doing. However, her mind and body was screaming something else: _**MORE!**_

"I want you so bad, Ahsoka…," Pax moaned as their kiss became more and more passionate.

Without skipping a beat, they made their way over to Ahsoka's bed where they did not waste any time removing their clothes. Ahsoka held her breath as she allowed Pax to disrobe her while doing the same to him. Her heart was pounding as Pax removed the last of his and her clothes, exposing them both to each other for the first time.

"You're so beautiful," Pax sighed as he ran his hands all over her naked body, focusing his attention on her chest. Ahsoka half-gasped half-moaned as he cupped her breasts and began stimulating them with his mouth, sensually kissing and licking her aroused nipples.

"Oh, god…," Ahsoka felt like she was floating as Pax turned his attention lower, kissing her stomach and running his tongue along her hip bones, causing her breathing to quicken as she writhed under him.

"Oh, Ahsoka… I want to make love to you…I want to be inside you," Pax panted as Ahsoka's moans of pleasure made him hard. His throbbing erection begging to be satisfied by being inside her tight, warm body. Ahsoka gave Pax permission to enter her with a loud moan of agreement.

"Be careful," Ahsoka whimpered nervously as Pax positioned himself on top of her, the tip of his erection prodding eagerly between her legs.

"I'll be gentle… I promise," Pax panted as he fought to control his excitement. He reached down and found her entrance, pleased to discover that she was wet and aroused. As he positioned his tip at her entrance, he slowly and carefully pushed himself inside her. Ahsoka winced softly as he went deeper inside her, causing her walls to involuntarily contract, which seemed to please _him_ greatly.

"It's okay," Pax said softly as he felt Ahsoka begin to tremble beneath him.

"Kiss me," Ahsoka moaned while taking Pax's face in her hands and pressing her trembling lips hard into his. As she seemed to get more used to the feeling of him inside her, she began to thrust her hips into his, moaning lustfully as it forced him to move in and out of her.

"Oh, 'Soka!" Pax moaned shakily as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. His heart skipped a beat as Ahsoka tightly wrapped her legs around him, pushing him even deeper inside her tight contracting walls. With an otherworldly cry of pure ecstasy, he felt himself erupt inside her, shooting his seed deep within her.

Ahsoka had never experienced such an intense feeling of pleasure in her life. She had experience her first orgasm almost immediately after Pax, her whole body contracting as his warm release flowed through her. Unable to control herself, she screamed happily, as the warm tingle engulfed her entire body like an electric shock. The two of them laid there gasping for air as their hearts pounded in their chests.

"Oh…wow," Ahsoka said softly as her vision finally cleared along with her mind. She lie there panting as Pax began to breathe normally as well, lying beside her, he stroked her face tenderly with a loving smile.

"Yeah… I agree," Pax said with a small chuckle.

"I can't believe we've been missing out on that all these years," Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, it's almost criminal," Pax said while pulling Ahsoka closer to him and kissing her on the forehead.

"Pax?" Ahsoka said softly as she buried her face in his chest.

"Hm?" Pax grunted wearily.

"I love you," Ahsoka sighed and closed her eyes.

"Oh, 'Soka… I've loved you from the moment I met you," Pax replied while wrapping his arms even tighter around her. They two young lovers held each other tight as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Oooh…. Naughty, Naughty**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After Last Night

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 2: The Day After Last Night**

Ahsoka woke early the next day to find herself alone in her bed. Did the events of last night really take place? Or had it just been some beautiful dream?

She showered and dressed before heading to the dining hall to get some breakfast before she and her Master left for a mission to rescue several Clone Troopers who had been stranded aboard a disabled ship that was aimlessly adrift in space. When she sat down to eat, she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Pax!" She was slightly startled when he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Aw, how'd you know?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Lucky guess," Ahsoka replied casually while taking a bite of a fluffy roll.

"I had fun last night," he whispered in her ear, even though there was no one within earshot of them.

"So that _wasn't_ a dream?" Ahsoka said with a small smile.

"I sure hope not," Pax laughed as he stole a small pastry of her plate and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

"Hey! I was thinking about eating that," Ahsoka said playfully as Pax struggled to swallow the incredibly sticky pastry.

"Ugh! It's too sticky!" Pax coughed as he continued to try to swallow it.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Ahsoka laughed evilly as she wacked him on the back and headed to the landing platform to meet her Master.

* * *

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called his Padawan over to the larger model Jedi cruiser he was standing by, along with Master Obi-Wan, Master Windu, and Master Yoda.

"Hello, Masters," Ahsoka said as she bowed respectively to them.

"Hello, young one," Obi-Wan said with a warm smile. Master Obi-Wan was the only person who could get away with referring to Ahsoka as "Young One". Since becoming Anakin's Padawan, she had been referred to as "youngling" far more times than she appreciated.

"Well, Snips, let get going," Anakin said as he eagerly climbed into the pilots seat of the cruiser.

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka replied softly as she hopped in the back cabin next to Anakin's favorite Navigation Droid, R2-D2, who chirped happily as Ahsoka strapped herself in to the seat across from him. The cargo cabin had been modified with medical equipment and supplies in preparation to house the potentially injured Clone Troopers.

"You've been awfully quiet, Snips," Anakin said after nearly an hour of silence from the back of the cruiser, aside from R2's occasional beeps and twitters.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Ahsoka said suddenly as she felt her Master's eyes on her.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked her with a raised eyebrow. In all the years he had known Ahsoka, she had never been the silent type.

"I'm alright… just tired I guess," Anakin was not fooled one bit by his Padawan's half-assed answer. He could definitely tell that she was pre-occupied with something. Exactly _what_ that "something" _was, _however_,_ eluded him at the moment. Nevertheless, curious as he was, he knew that the mission and the lives of the Clone Troopers aboard the aloof transport were far more important at the moment.

"Okay, Snips, we need to focus on the mission right now," Anakin urged her to keep her mind on the mission. With the lives of 15 Clone Troopers in jeopardy, there was no room for distractions.

"I'm picking up a vessel, Master. There are 15 life forms aboard," Ahsoka said when they reached the desolate area of the outer rim territory where the ship was last detected.

"That must be our boys," Anakin said as he flipped on the transmitter and began to further scan the area.

"Is there anyone there? This is General Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said into the Comm., praying for any response from the vessel.

"General?! Is that really you?! Thank the Force!" A Clone Trooper's desperately grateful voice rang from the other end.

"Are there any casualties?" Anakin asked grimly.

"I'm afraid so, General Skywalker. It's only me and four others who survived," the Clone said dejectedly.

"Are the survivors in need of any immediate, medical attention?" Anakin asked the anonymous Clone.

"I think we're all right for now, General," the Clone replied.

"Okay, stand by, we'll take you in," Anakin instructed as he prepared the tractor beam on his ship to pull the disabled Clone Cruiser in.

One by one, Anakin and Ahsoka's ship reeled in the five alive, yet injured and exhausted Clone Troopers: Gunner, Niner, Rugby, Axle, and the Commander, Rider. Ahsoka carefully tended to Gunner, who was the most significantly injured of the five, with a four-inch gash on his forehead and a third-degree burn on his arm.

"All right, let's get out of here," Anakin said as Ahsoka finished stabilizing the Clones.

"What about the other, Master? Are we just going to leave them behind?" Ahsoka asked Anakin from the passenger seat as the disabled and lifeless Clone Cruiser became smaller and smaller as they sped away.

"They're dead, Ahsoka… there is nothing we can do for them," Anakin replied humbly as he shifted the ship into hyper-drive and set course for Coruscant so the Clones could get the medical attention they needed.

During the long journey back to Coruscant, Ahsoka decided she would rather sit in the cargo cabin with the Clones than up front with Anakin. For some reason, his lack of compassion for the fallen Clone Troopers had upset her more than something like that normally would have. She knew her Master was kind and compassionate as they come, but he just seemed colder than usual today.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Ahsoka asked Gunner as he laid on the medical cot the ship had been retrofitted with for the mission.

"Yeah… I'm pretty lucky, I suppose," Gunner replied with a deep sigh.

"Yeah… lucky," Ahsoka said softly.

Anakin sat in the pilot's seat of the Cruiser as he effortlessly drove the ship back home to Coruscant. He was slightly distraught over the way Ahsoka had been acting all day. He could not wait to get back to the Jedi Temple so he and her could talk. Something was bothering her and he was determined to find out what it was.

**A/N: Ugh! Sorry this chapter was soooo boring! I promise it will get better. **


	3. Chapter 3: Dishonorable Discharge

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 3: Dishonorable Discharge**

"We were able to get the five surviving Clones to the Medical Center, Masters. They'll be back in action in no time," Anakin explained to the Jedi High Council during his de-briefing of the mission with Ahsoka standing silently by his side.

"Very good, Skywalker, I'm glad you were able to save _some_ of them. To be honest, I was not expecting any of them to survive," Mace Windu said frankly.

"It was lucky we were able to get to them as soon as we did, otherwise that would have been the case," Anakin replied ruefully.

"Save who we can, we must," Master Yoda said simply.

"May the Force be With You," Mace Windu said with a wave of his hand, dismissing them and signaling the end of the meeting. Anakin and Ahsoka respectively bowed to the Council and were about to leave the Chamber when Yoda spoke up again.

"Padawan Tano… privately we wish to speak with you," Yoda said as Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat.

"Master?" Anakin said sounding very confused.

"A word _alone_ with young Tano, we request, Anakin," Yoda said firmly with an emphasis on the word 'alone'. Anakin took the hint and left the Chamber with another bow and a questioning look at Ahsoka.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" Ahsoka said shakily as the Chamber door hissed shut behind Anakin.

"An issue has come to our attention regarding yourself and Padawan Chizzik," Master Windu said as Ahsoka went ash white.

"Deny it, you can not, Ahsoka. Troubling you, it is," Yoda explained incriminatingly.

Ahsoka did not know what to say. She just stood there in front of the 12 highest ranking Jedi Master's in the Jedi Order, all of their eyes on her. They knew what had transpired between her and Pax, and they were _not_ happy about it.

"Masters, I apologize for my actions," Ahsoka said meekly. She felt as though she was standing before a firing squad that had just cocked their blasters and were ready to fire. She would rather be standing before an entire army of battle droids _without_ her lightsaber than in front of the Jedi High Council in serious trouble.

Anakin anxiously stood outside the Council Chambers as he waited for Ahsoka to come out. He had no idea what the Council wanted to talk to her about, but he had a feeling it was about whatever she had been so preoccupied with lately. He paced back and forth for several minutes until Ahsoka finally emerged from the Chamber looking ambushed, defeated, and _very_ upset.

"Ahsoka-?" Anakin said with concern as Ahsoka ran past him in tears. As Ahsoka disappeared around the corner, Anakin popped his head into the Council Chamber to see Mace Windu approaching him.

"What happened?" Anakin asked the tall, dark Jedi Knight.

"Your Padawan has engaged in… improper activity with another Padawan," Master Windu informed him softly.

"What?!" Anakin questioned him in complete shock.

"She and Padawan Chizzik have been intimate with each other," Master Windu replied hesitantly. Anakin wanted to speak up and defend his Padawan, but he could only stand there with his mouth agape at the shocking news.

"I can't believe it," Anakin finally said softly while shaking his head in disbelief.

"We will allow her to remain an active member of the Jedi Order. However, her status of Padawan Learner is hereby absolved and she shall be expelled to the Agricultural Corps indefinitely.

"What?! No! Master Yoda… please!" Anakin begged the Jedi Master desperately to change his mind.

"Anakin-," Master Windu began calmly, but was quickly cut off by the outraged Anakin.

"You can't send her to the AgriCorps, Master! Please…," Anakin was trembling with frustration and despair and was willing to get on his knees and beg the Council to countermand their decision.

"Hmm… attached you are to your Padawan, young Skywalker," Yoda said as he closed his eyes and read Anakin's intense emotions.

"I care for her, Master Yoda, as all Master's do their Padawan's," Anakin replied in a much calmer voice as he fought to regain his composure.

"Grown tired of Ahsoka's disobedience, we have," Yoda said firmly.

"She has shown a constant disregard for the rules and a complete lack of respect towards the Jedi Order. She consistently over-rides authority and deliberately disobeys orders," Mace Windu added, causing Anakin to flinch as if he were physically struck by Master Windu's words.

"Please, just… just give her another chance," Anakin pleaded hopelessly as he fiercely fought back tears at the thought of loosing his Padawan.

The Council Chamber grew silent as the 12 Jedi Master's exchanged inquisitive glances. Anakin stood in the middle of the room… awkwardly avoiding eye contact with anyone. He could feel the intense indecisiveness amongst the Council as they silently deliberated. Anakin noticed a few of them give a small nod in Yoda's general direction just before the tiny Jedi spoke.

"Hmm… very well. Another chance she may have, though her _last_, it will be," Yoda's words nearly brought Anakin to his knees in relief.

"Whew… thank you, Master Yoda," Anakin replied with a deep sigh of relief as he realized that he had been holding his breath for the last minute or so.

"Tell her the good news, you may, Anakin," Yoda said with a small hint of amusement in his raspy voice. With a bow that nearly caused him to topple over, Anakin left the Council Chamber to tell Ahsoka that she was not being banished to the AgriCorps after all.

* * *

Ahsoka was laying face down on her bed and sobbing into her pillow, which was drenched with her tears.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin's voice called gently from outside her door.

"Ahsoka, can I come in?" He asked after receiving no reply from the other side.

Ahsoka mumbled something through her sobs that Anakin could not quite make out. Assuming it was a 'yes' to his question, he opened the door and proceeded cautiously to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I spoke with the Council," Anakin said softly while rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Master," Ahsoka choked as she sat up and faced Anakin.

"Its okay, Snips," Anakin replied gently.

"I failed you as a Padawan, Master," Ahsoka whimpered shamefully as she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Listen, Snips… I spoke with the Council and they have agreed to give you another chance. _One _more chance, Ahsoka," Anakin instantly felt his re-established Padawan's tense muscles relax with relief.

"How did you get them to change their mind?" Ahsoka asked in astonishment while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I basically begged, pleaded and groveled at their feet," Anakin replied with a cringe.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked in amazement that her Master was willing to demean himself in front of the Council for her.

"Yeah; I really fought for you, Snips," Anakin said while pulling his Padawan into a comforting embrace.

"I promise I won't let you down again, Master," Ahsoka vowed as she pulled back to look her Master in the eye to show him that she really meant it.

"I know you won't. Because there are no more chances after this," Anakin warned her firmly.

"I know," Ahsoka replied softly as she wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes and laid her head against Anakin's chest.

"I don't want to lose you, Ahsoka. So please don't give the Council a reason that would cause that to happen," Anakin held her tightly as he shed a few tears of his own, realizing just how close he had come to losing her forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Between a Rock & a Hard Place

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 4: Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

Nearly a month had passed since the Council confronted Ahsoka and she had been on her best behavior since her Master convinced them not to send her to the AgriCorps. She had caught herself several times on the verge of speaking out, but held her tongue before anything slipped out that would get her in trouble with the Council again. During her time at the Temple, she had purposely kept her distance from Pax, despite his many attempts to talk to her. Fortunately, Pax's Master kept a very close eye on him since he found out about the incident between him and Ahsoka, and she was relieved when she heard that they had been dispatched to an outer rim planet to settle a border dispute and would be there for several months.

She and Anakin had just returned from a mission to assist overwhelmed Clone Troopers on Ryloth, and she was looking forward to relaxing at the Temple for a few days. However, things were about to get much more complicated.

"Good job today, Snips," Anakin commended his Padawan on her stellar job commanding her Clone Squadron on Ryloth.

"Thank you, Master," Ahsoka replied humbly, yet inside, she was beaming with pride from her Master's praise.

"Why don't you get some rest," Anakin said with a small smile.

"Sounds good," Ahsoka smiled back and sighed wearily. She had not said anything to Anakin, but she had not been feeling well lately. For the two weeks or so, she had been experiencing a variety of unpleasant symptoms such as headaches, fatigue, and random bouts of nausea. However, she just associated them with the stress of being watched carefully by the Council.

"Oh, am I glad to see you," Ahsoka said to her bed as she laid down on it and wrapped herself up in her blankets. She let out a contented sigh into her pillow as she was consumed by her fatigue and almost instantly fell asleep. About an hour later, she was rudely awakened by a sudden onset of intense nausea.

"Ugh!" Ahsoka gagged as she sat up in bed and fought off the urge to vomit. Unable to keep it down any longer, she jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom.

"Oh…," she whimpered softly as fell back against the bathroom wall after vomiting twice. She sat panting on the floor and leaned against the wall, wiping the sweat that had formed on her brow with the damp cloth she had used to wipe her mouth.

* * *

A few days past and Ahsoka was still dealing with the nausea, but it had lessened quite a bit. She figured she had simply eaten something that did not agree with her and gave it little more thought. It was not until a more alarming symptom arose that she decided to see the doctor. She had become concerned when she started to notice blood in her panties on a daily basis. This was very unusual for Togruta's, as they do not have monthly menstrual cycles like human's do. For blood to come from down there was definitely not a normal occurrence for a Togruta like Ahsoka.

"Hello?" Ahsoka said as she walked into the infirmary that was stationed in the Jedi Temple's Halls of Healing.

"Come on in, Ahsoka," Vokara Che, a female Twi'lek and highly accomplished Jedi healer, greeted her.

"Hi, Master Che," Ahsoka said softly.

"Calm down, young one! I can feel your tension from across the room!" Vokara said as she approached Ahsoka and placed her hands on her trembling shoulders.

"Sorry," Ahsoka said with a small smile as Vokara's calming touch soothed her nerves.

Ahsoka followed Vokara into a private room and told her what has been going on as Vokara gently examined her. When the Twi'lek Healer examined Ahsoka's abdomen, she made a face that could only be described as: "shocked".

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked concernedly.

"Ahsoka… it appears that you are pregnant," Vokara said softly as she placed both her hands on Ahsoka's stomach.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Ahsoka went ash white and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm afraid so, Ahsoka. About 2 months along if I'm not mistaking," Vokara confirmed gently as she removed her hands and backed away from the stunned Togruta.

"I-I don't be- I mean…I just-," Ahsoka stammered and began to hyperventilate.

"Just calm down," Vokara said calmly and pulled Ahsoka into a comforting hug.

"What am I going to do?" Ahsoka sobbed into the soft tunic of Vokara's medical robe.

"That's going to be up to you, Ahsoka," Vokara replied while rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm going to be expelled from the Jedi Order!" Ahsoka sobbed hopelessly and fell to her knees in utter despair.

"Ahsoka…," Vokara said as she kneeled beside the distraught teenager and tried to calm her down.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," Ahsoka pleaded desperately.

"I promise," Vokara assured her while helping her to her feet.

* * *

A week later, Anakin and Ahsoka were on their way to meet up with a newly established Clone Army base stationed aboard a Republic war ship orbiting the Outer Rim.

Anakin was beginning to suspect that Ahsoka was keeping something from him. She had been very quiet lately and he could sense that something was deeply troubling her. He did not know exactly what she was hiding from him, but he _never_ could have prepared for what she was about to tell him!

"Master?" Ahsoka said softly. She had been waiting for the right time to tell her Master that she was pregnant. Preferably, it would be when he was the only person around to prevent the truth from becoming a rumor, or worse… the Council found out.

"Yeah?" Anakin asked casually yet cautiously, as he could tell that Ahsoka was very nervous about the coming conversation. Ahsoka took a deep breath and forced the words out to get it over with.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out with her eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on her Master's face at the shocking and devastating news.

**A/N: OOOOoooo…. Cliffhanger! How will Anakin take the news that his 16-year-old Padawan is pregnant?! Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reactions and Distractions

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 5: Reactions and Distractions**

"What…?" Anakin thought he was hearing things.

"I'm sorry, Master," Ahsoka said as she hung her head and stared blankly at the floor.

"Wait a minute, Snips… how did you? I mean… _pregnant?! You?!_" Anakin started pacing and stammering in complete shock.

"All right… I want the whole story, Snips. _Now!_" Anakin said as he fought to regain his composure and sat next to Ahsoka.

"All right," Ahsoka said as she took a deep breath.

"Well, do you remember about a month ago, when the Council tried to-," Ahsoka began to explain softy.

"Banish you to the AgriCorps?" Anakin interrupted as everything started to come together.

"Yeah… it was because of how this… _blessed event_… came to arise in the first place," Ahsoka explained with a cringe at the emphasis on 'blessed event'.

"I know, the Council told me afterward," Anakin admitted, much to Ahsoka's dismay.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka apologized again.

"I must say, Ahsoka… I am very surprised at you and your… behavior. But I _do_ understand where your coming from," Anakin admitted carefully, not wanting to directly reveal the fact to Ahsoka that he and Senator Amidala had been married for the last seven years.

"You do?" Ahsoka was definitely not expecting that.

"Yeah… I do. But I still don't approve of it… and for this exact reason," Anakin said while motioning to Ahsoka's not yet obvious condition.

"Does the Council know?" Anakin asked the question Ahsoka was dreading.

"No!" Ahsoka replied instantly.

"Then who does? I mean, how did _you_ find out?" Anakin asked slightly confused.

"Just Master Vokara Che, and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone else," Ahsoka replied softly.

"Well... the Council _is _going to find out eventually?" Anakin stated the obvious, as much as he hated to.

"I know… but I was hoping I would have them buttered up by then," Ahsoka said hopefully.

"Well, can't you just like… _not_ have it," Anakin asked, unaware if Ahsoka even knew _that _was an option.

"I could never do _that_, Master," she replied firmly, Vokara had mentioned it to her briefly during her visit. However, Ahsoka made it clear that it was out of the question.

"Okay, Snips, we can talk more about this later. We need to focus on the mission right now, as long as your feeling up to it," Anakin said hesitantly.

"I feel _fine_, Master," Ahsoka replied irritably at her Master's patronizing remark.

"Okay, then," Anakin said casually as he returned his attention to the mission at hand.

* * *

**Planet- Javin (Outer Rim Territory)**

"Master! Over here!" Pax called frantically to his Master as the hostile group of Mugaari closed in on them. The Mugaari were a species of humanoids native to Mugaar in the Javin Sector. They were heavy browed and lantern-jawed, with slate-colored skin. They brutally resented Humans for ending their reign in the Javin Sector.

"Pax, take cover!" Pax's Master shouted as the well-armed Mugaari ambushed him and his small Battalion of Javin Human's.

"Stand down!" Pax ordered his Battalion to retreat as he attempted to get to safety. The Mugaari Troops did not stand down and continued to charge the small group. Pax made a desperate grab for his lightsaber, but was not quick enough.

"Pax!" The older Jedi Master cried out in despair as he helplessly watched the Mugaari ruthlessly slaughter his Padawan and his overwhelmed Battalion.

"No…," he rushed to his lifeless Padawan's side, but he was too late… Pax was dead.

* * *

**Back at the Clone Base**

"So, what is the status of the new base, Anakin?" Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asked his former Padawan over the Hologram as he and Ahsoka landed and docked aboard the Republic War ship that was hosting the new Clone Base.

"Everything looks good, Master," Anakin replied as he checked the weapon storage.

"That's good to know because we have 100 fresh troops on their way to the Base as we speak," Obi-Wan informed him.

"Sounds good, Master, we'll let you know when they arrive," Anakin confirmed and closed the link.

"I guess we just stay put until the new troops arrive," Ahsoka said as she sat down and relaxed back into a very comfortable chair.

"-llo?! Is…one… out there?!" A desperate garbled message came faintly over the transmission.

"Hello? This is General Skywalker, can anyone here me?" Anakin said

"General…walker? This …is –aster Ry Gual!" The frantic man on the other end was Pax's Master, Jedi Knight, Ry Gual.

"Master Gual? Where are you?" Anakin asked as he tried to get a trace on the transmission.

"Javin… we are overwhelmed…Pax is dead," Master Gual said faintly over the Comm. Link as Ahsoka walked into the room.

"What?!" She cried as she heard the terrible news over the link.

"He was –bushed by -gaari…," Master Gual confirmed her worst fear.

"No…," Ahsoka whimpered helplessly and fell to her knees in despair.

"We'll send re-enforcements right away," Anakin assured the overwhelmed Jedi Knight.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka…," Anakin said sympathetically as he kneeled by her side and tried to comfort her.

"He's… he's the baby's father," Ahsoka cried hysterically.

"I know, Snips, I'm so sorry," Anakin held her tightly as she continued to sob into his shoulder.

* * *

A few hours later, Ahsoka had calmed down and joined her Master in the landing bay as the cargo ship carrying the new Clone Troopers docked.

"Welcome to your new base," Anakin greeted the large group of new Clones.

"Thank you, General," The commanding Clone greeted back.

"Well, I will leave these men in your capable hands, Commander," Anakin said with a bow to the fleet and motioned Ahsoka to follow him back to their ship to head back to the Temple.

Ahsoka was silent as Anakin piloted the small ship back to Coruscant. He wanted to try to talk to his distressed Padawan and offer some comfort, but thought it was better to just leave her alone for now and allow her some quiet time to herself.

As she sat in the empty cargo bay of the ship, she started to have second thoughts about her decision to keep the baby now that the father of the child was dead. If she was to have the baby, she would now have to do so... alone.


	6. Chapter6:A Jedi life is a Dangerous Game

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 6: A Jedi's Life is a Dangerous Game**

* * *

**Three Months Later (5 months along)**

Ahsoka sat on a large rock with her legs folded in the peaceful "Room of A Thousand Fountains", deep within the Jedi Temple. It had always been one of her favorite places to seek solace and comfort when she was feeling sad or anxious. She had found herself spending a lot of time in here over the last three months, since she found out that the father of her unborn baby, Pax Chizzik, had been killed in battle. During the past three months, she had fought fervently with her feelings, being insecure in her decision to keep the baby.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she tried to push all the negative thoughts out of her head. She tried to focus on the positive things in her life… such as the fact that the Council did not expel her from the Jedi Order when they discovered that she was pregnant. In fact, they actually seemed sympathetic to her situation and, not only allowed her to remain an active member of the Jedi Council, but also allowed her to continue her role as Anakin's Padawan and join him on missions, as long as she felt up to it.

Of course, at this point, she had begun to show and was no longer able to hide her condition. She had also been forced to alter her wardrobe and no longer wore the small and comfortable, two-piece outfit she had grown accustomed to wearing. She now opted for more traditional Jedi attire like the one Master Obi-Wan wore, with a white tunic and matching pants. It was certainly not as flattering, but it _did_ do a much better job at hiding the fact that she was pregnant.

"Oh," Ahsoka gasped softly as the baby suddenly started to kick, as if sensing her distress.

"It's okay, baby," she whispered to her unborn child as she gently placed her hands on her now, rounded and slightly protruding belly. She shifted uncomfortably as the baby continued to move around inside her, causing some uncomfortable pressure in her lower back.

"Geez, you sure are feisty today," she added as the baby started kicking like crazy.

"Snips? I've been looking for you," She jumped as Anakin's voice rang from behind her.

"Master, you startled me," Ahsoka said with a relieved smile.

"Sorry. Who are you talking to?" Anakin asked her curiously, as he noticed that there was no one else around.

"Oh… the baby," she chuckled softly as she carefully climbed down from the rock.

"Ah… so, do you know what it is yet?" Anakin asked her while gently placing his hand on her belly, knowing that he no longer needed her permission to do so as everyone else did… even Master Yoda!

"No, I want to be surprised," Ahsoka replied with a sudden snicker as Anakin touched a ticklish spot on her stomach.

"Really? I thought _you_ would want to know as soon as possible if it was a boy or a girl," Anakin chuckled as he threw his arms around her shoulders and hugged her playfully.

"Ugh…," Ahsoka gagged as her Master's tight embrace caused a sudden attack of nausea. As she felt the contents of her stomach reach the back of her throat, she frantically squirmed out of Anakin's light grasp and ran up to a small basin where the stream water drained.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?!" Anakin asked her concernedly as he ran up behind her and held her head-tails back as she retched violently into the basin.

"Yeah… I'm okay," Ahsoka panted heavily as her heaving finally ceased.

"I'm so sorry, Snips! I wasn't thinking," Anakin said guiltily as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh…it-it's okay, Master," Ahsoka replied weakly as she gathered the saliva in her mouth and spit it in the basin.

"That was real ladylike, Snips," Anakin chuckled jokingly, trying to lighten the mood get a smile out of his Padawan.

"Wasn't it?" Ahsoka said sarcastically while wiping her mouth and the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Ugh, I thought that part was over," she added as she took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Ah, the joys of motherhood," Anakin joked as he gently rubbed Ahsoka's back.

"'Mother'…that's a phrase I just can't get used to hearing," Ahsoka sighed softly as she sat back down on another smooth rock.

"Well, at your age you shouldn't _have_ to get used to it," Anakin carefully chided his young Padawan, still disconcerted by her recklessness that led to her getting pregnant at 16 in the first place.

"Yeah…," Ahsoka sighed sadly, making Anakin instantly regret what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, Snips. I just want what is best for you," Anakin said softly as he pulled Ahsoka into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know… I'm sorry I disappointed you Master," Ahsoka replied in a choked up voice as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, its okay, Snips, don't cry," Anakin felt even worse now, hugging her even tighter, although Ahsoka had seemed _overly_ emotional lately, crying at the most insignificant of crises.

"So… why were you looking for me again?" Ahsoka said calmly as she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, right… Master Windu has a mission for us," Anakin replied while trying to remember why he sought her out in the first place.

"_Us_?" Ahsoka asked in surprise. The Council had been very reluctant to allow her to accompany her Master on any missions since finding out that she was pregnant. Not as a punishment, of course, but in order to keep her baby safe from harm, as a Jedi's life was full of dangerous situations. Especially when her Master, Anakin Skywalker, was involved.

"Yeah… but I disagree with his suggestion to take you along," Anakin admitted frankly.

"Why?" Ahsoka demanded defensively.

"Well, because this mission is going to be _extremely_ dangerous," Anakin replied hesitantly.

"How so?" Ahsoka asked him curiously with a raised eyebrow, now quite intrigued.

"He's sending us to the planet Hypori in the Outer Rim to destroy one of Count Dooku's new droid factories," Anakin summarized the mission the Council had given him earlier that day.

"Sounds like fun," Ahsoka replied half-heartedly.

"This is no joke, Ahsoka. Now I don't know about Master Windu, but I personally think you should stay here," Anakin said, preparing himself for her furious reaction.

"What?! NO! I want to go with you, Master!" Ahsoka reacted just as Anakin had predicted… furiously.

"Ahsoka, I think it's a far too dangerous a mission for you to accompany me on," Anakin was firm on his opinion for her to remain at the Temple where she (and her baby) would be safe.

"But that's not fair! Master Windu doesn't think so!" Ahsoka argued as her temper continued to rise.

"Well, Master Windu doesn't love you like I do!" Anakin blurted out in his distress, quickly realizing what he had just revealed.

"You… you _love_ me, Master?" Ahsoka asked him while taking a small step backward.

"Well… of-of course I do, Snips. I-I care a great deal for you," Anakin stammered, trying to clean up his confession.

"No… you didn't say you 'care' about me. You said you _'love'_ me," Ahsoka was not going to let him worm out of this one.

"Well? Don't you 'love' me?" Anakin replied slyly, still trying to talk himself out of what he really meant.

"Well… yeah, I guess. As my Master," Ahsoka said with a wry smile.

"There you go… I 'love' you as my Padawan, like all Master's do," Anakin sighed with relief as he skillfully worked his way out of that mess.

"Besides, I'm also looking out for your baby, who would also be in danger," he added while folding his arms and giving Ahsoka a stern look.

"Please, Master, let me go with you. I'll be careful, I promise," Ahsoka practically begged him to accompany him on the mission, her big blue eyes glistening pleadingly.

"All right, Snips… come one," Anakin finally gave in, unable to resist her 'puppy dog' eyes.

"I'll go get ready," Ahsoka said excitedly. She knew her Master would crack eventually.

Anakin sighed anxiously as his Padawan turned back and smiled at him. He had a bad feeling about her coming along on this dangerous mission to the Outer Rim Territories to destroy a Droid Factory. Nevertheless, he would just have to keep a close and careful eye on her.


	7. Chapter 7: From Bad to Much Worse

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 7: From Bad to Much Worse**

Anakin was programming the coordinates into his ships Navigation-Computer as he waited for his Padawan to join him. Ahsoka had just finished changing into some fresh clothes and made her way to the landing platform where her Master was waiting for her.

"All set, Master?" She said as she joined Anakin in the ship's cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat. She was wearing a fresh, cream-colored tunic with her utility belt tied around her waist under her belly, and a brown Jedi cloak that hung just above her ankles. Anakin could tell that she was trying to hide the fact that she was pregnant, and was actually doing a pretty good job considering how far along she was.

"Almost, Snips. Just remember what you promised me," Anakin said while continuing to poke at buttons on the dash.

"I will," Ahsoka, sighed as the ship began to lift off the platform and zoomed out of the hanger.

"There it is… Hypori," Anakin said after about an hour of piloting the ship through hyperspace.

"I don't like the look of that place," Ahsoka said as they approached the planet. It was a dark looking planet with a few areas of light on the surface. She could sense the evil that dominated the planet.

"Just stay close to me, Snips. And that's not a request," Anakin said firmly.

They landed on a small settlement that was empty and abandoned. Since the construction of the droid factory, the planet of Hypori had become close to uninhabited, save for the group of pirates and bounty hunters employed by the separatists to protect the factory from the likes of the Jedi and other do-gooders who were out to destroy it.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin said suddenly as he felt a presence behind him as they cautiously made their way to the central establishment of the planet.

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted as Anakin spun around, lightsaber activated, and took out a small spy droid that had been stalking them.

"Where did _that_ come from?" She asked while picking up the remnants of the droid and examining it.

"I'm afraid our presence has been detected," Anakin said as Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and covered his back.

"How? I thought this planet was uninhabited," Ahsoka asked anxiously, sensing more presences approaching them.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin whined as he also felt them, being closed in on.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out as something grabbed her roughly from behind and struck her in the back of the head, knocking her out and causing her to drop her lightsaber.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin spun around in a panic to find himself alone and his Padawan gone as the hilt of her lightsaber rolled into his foot.

* * *

Several hours after being ambushed by a faceless attacker and knocked unconscious, Ahsoka woke with a groan and found herself in a small cell, surrounded by darkness and a musty smell.

As she realized what had happened, she clutched her abdomen in a panic to ensure that her baby was okay. She sighed in relief as she gently pressed her hand to her stomach and felt her baby's heartbeat, steady and strong as ever, as well as a few little kicks here and there.

"It's okay, baby… we'll be okay," Ahsoka said shakily, more to reassure _herself_ than her unborn child. She sat back against the cold wall as her head began to throb from the concussion she had undoubtedly suffered from the blow to the head she had received earlier. She felt for her lightsaber and gasped softly as she realized it was missing. Captured, unarmed, cold, and scared, she wrapped her warm cloak tightly around her, curled up on the hard floor and began to sob helplessly, praying that Anakin was okay and that he would come looking for her.

* * *

Anakin desperately searched for Ahsoka as he tried to sense her presence. Everything had happened so fast, it was all just a blur. He had not seen the face of who had kidnapped her, or where they had vanished to. How could he have let this happen to her?

He silently prowled around the compound that surrounded the heavily armed droid factory. He no longer cared about the mission to destroy it and focused solely on finding his Padawan.

He could sense several life forms inside the compound, including Ahsoka's, who was obviously in great distress. As he approached the entrance the compound, he did not hesitate to quickly destroy the several droids guarding it and ran through the gate, determined to find Ahsoka, no matter what it took.

* * *

Ahsoka had fallen into an uneasy slumber and was awoken by something jabbing her in the arm.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here!" A sinister yet familiar voice taunted her cruelly.

"You!" She gasped as General Grievous stood outside her cell.

"If it isn't Anakin Skywalker's little 'Padawan'," he said mockingly as he jabbed her again, this time administering an electric shock from the tip of the electro-staff.

"Let me out of here, _sleemo_!" Ahsoka demanded angrily as she jumped to her feet and rattled the bars in frustration.

"Well, well… it appears you may be of more value than I thought," Grievous said as he noticed Ahsoka's protruding belly as realized that she was pregnant.

"Please… don't hurt my baby," Ahsoka pleaded as she backed into the wall and clutched her stomach protectively, her demeanor changing instantly.

"Keep a close eye on this one," Grievous told the five battle droids that he had ordered to guard Ahsoka as he left the room.

* * *

Anakin watched several droids march in formation across the compound. This was not going to be an easy mission. He gasped suddenly as he sensed a presence that was unmistakable… Grievous. Lightsaber in hand, he made his way deeper into the compound until he found the control room.

"Halt!" A battle droid said as it came up behind him and shoved it's blaster into his back.

"Pardon me," Anakin said before using his lightsaber to slice through the battle droid with ease and using the Force to open the door to the control room.

"Stop! Intruder!" Three battle droids charged him and were quickly turned into a pile of scrap.

"Let's leave a few little surprises behind," Anakin said as he planted several remote control charges on the main control panel to the droid factory and went to find Ahsoka.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in her cell and watched the five battle droids argue with each other over who was in charge. She almost laughed as they began to knock each other around like idiots.

"Hey, how about some food over here," Ahsoka said as she hatched an idea.

"Quiet, youngling!" One of the droids said as it approached her cell.

"You _want_ to go and get me some food!" Ahsoka said while waving her hand in front of the droids.

"We want to go and get you some food," all five droids repeated in unison as they all turned and left the room.

"Hey you!" Ahsoka called out to the last droid. "Open this cell!" She demanded as the droid aimlessly complied and unlocked the cell door. As soon as she cleared the cell, she kicked the droid back and grabbed its blaster, using it to fry him with one shot.

"Thanks, tinny," Ahsoka said with a wry smile as she escaped the holding cell. She sighed in relief as she made her way across the compound, feeling for Anakin's presence, which was close.

"Ahsoka!" A happy voice rang from several meters away.

"Master!" Ahsoka saw Anakin and ran to him, foolishly letting her guard down as she thought she was safe.

"Where do you think your going, youngling?" General Grievous' cold mechanical voice echoed from behind her as she felt his bionic hand tighten around her neck.

"Grievous!" Anakin cried out as he skidded to a stop, not wanting to cause Grievous to do anything drastic to his Padawan that was firmly in his grip.

"Master…," Ahsoka choked as her airway was constricted by Grievous' fingers tightening around her neck.

"Let her go!" Anakin pleaded desperately as he watched the color drain from Ahsoka's face and her trembling body go limp in Grievous' grip.

"Skywalker! You must think I'm a fool!" Grievous laughed hollowly.

Anakin felt completely helpless as he stood opposite Grievous, the most evil being in the Universe was holding his pregnant Padawan by the neck and would not think twice about killing her and her baby. He knew there was nothing he would be able to do or say to convince Grievous to release her and spare her and her baby's life. For the first time in his life… Anakin Skywalker was completely at the mercy of the Dark Side.

**A/N: Another Cliffy!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Close Call

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 8: Close Call**

"You will leave this place at once, Skywalker!" General Grievous snarled angrily as he loosened his grip on Ahsoka's neck, but now held the green blade of her own lightsaber to it.

"Let her go… and we will be on our way," Anakin convincingly bluffed the evil scrap pile as he held his own lightsaber in a defensive, yet not threatening position.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy, Skywalker," Grievous spat as Ahsoka struggled in his grip, desperately trying to break free.

"You see, I believe you have some detonators for me," Grievous said as he eyes the remote detonator clipped to Anakin's belt that would set off the bombs in the factory control room.

"Oh, these? They are all yours, Grievous," Anakin said false heartedly as he de-activated his lightsaber and slowly approached the malicious cyborg.

"And don't try anything funny, Jedi," Grievous echoed suspiciously. He may have been evil, but fortunately, he was not the brightest star in the sky. Ahsoka knew all along what Anakin had in mind, as he looked her in the eye and gave he a very subtle sign that he had everything under control.

"Catch!" Anakin said as he tossed the detonators to the left of where Grievous was standing, making the bionic bolt head loose his grip on Ahsoka, who used the opportunity to retake possession of her lightsaber and use it to cut off one of Grievous' bionic legs.

"Ahh! Pathetic child!" Grievous roared with fury as Ahsoka quickly rolled to her left, just evading Grievous' attempt to grab her leg, gracefully as ever, despite her pregnancy.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, but we should be going now," Anakin said mockingly to the immobilized Grievous who appeared to have fallen and could not quite get up.

"And I'll be taking this," Ahsoka said as she used the Force to pull the detonator into her hand as she followed Anakin back to the ship.

"Snips, would you like to do the honors?" Anakin offered her as he lifted the ship a few meters above the planet.

"It would be my pleasure," Ahsoka said with a smile as she pressed the button on the detonator, causing a huge explosion below, destroying the control center of the droid factory, rendering it incapacitated.

"You okay, Snips?" Anakin asked her softly after they had cleared the atmosphere and were safely on their way back to the Coruscant.

"Yeah, Master… I'm fine," she sighed wearily and leaned back into her seat, resting her hands on her stomach, pleased to feel her baby kicking actively.

"Are you sure?" He added while putting his arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently.

"Yeah…although that _was_ pretty scary. I thought he was going to kill me," Ahsoka admitted shakily as she realized how badly that situation could have turned out.

"Just promise me you'll see Master Vokara when we get back… just to make sure everything's okay," Anakin requested.

"I promise," Ahsoka agreed softly with a small groan. She had not really enjoyed the last few visits to the Temple's medical center to have her pregnancy checked and monitored. Especially since Master Vokara had begun requiring internal exams to check her baby's progress.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! They barely got out of that one! Sorry it was so short, but it is one of those "loose ends" chapters. I had to get them back to the Temple safely and this was the chapter that did it. **


	9. Chapter 9: Supply and Demand

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 9: Supply and Demand**

**Three and a half months later (8 ½ months along)**

"Everything looks good, Ahsoka. However, that does not mean you're off the hook, my dear. I still want you to take it easy for these last couple of weeks," Master Vokara told Ahsoka as she helped her down from the exam table. She had been requesting to see Ahsoka every week as she came closer to her expected delivery date, which was only three weeks away.

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka sighed heavily. Doctor Vokara Che, who had gone as far as telling the Council to keep her at the Temple as much as possible, had placed Ahsoka on "light" duty. Ahsoka did not mind at first, not really feeling up to much this late in her pregnancy. However, although her little body was quite weighted down at this point, she was starting to get very bored just hanging around the Temple and was itching to go on a mission, no matter how routine.

"Ahsoka? Wait up!" Anakin called out from behind her as she walked out of the medical bay and down the corridor that led to the main lobby.

"Master," Ahsoka greeted him with a smile. She had missed accompanying him on missions lately and was actually feeling lonesome for his company.

"Hey Snips, how's it going?" Anakin asked her casually while placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

"Good… right on schedule," she replied with a heavy sigh as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Wow, I think he knows we're talking about him," Anakin chuckled softly as he felt several strong kicks from the baby.

"_Him_? You think it's going to be a boy?" Ahsoka asked her Master curiously.

"Has Master Vokara told you what it is?" Anakin asked her back in a suspiciously coy tone.

"She told you, didn't she?!" Ahsoka cried out as she read Anakin's expression almost instantly.

"Well…yeah, but I kind of had to…beg," Anakin replied sheepishly with a sneaky smile that made Ahsoka want to smack it off his face.

"OH! Well, I guess that ones out of the bag. Yes, it _is_ a boy," Ahsoka said with a beaming smile that showed her teeth and lit up her face.

"That's great, Snips," Anakin smiled back at her and pulled her into a tight, but gentle hug. He felt Ahsoka sigh heavily as he held her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Where you looking for me?" Ahsoka said softly after a few tender moments that she hated to see end.

"Oh, yeah… I wanted to know if you would like to join me on a supplies run to Noori," he asked her casually.

"Really?! Yes! Of course!" Ahsoka shouted excitedly.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked her more seriously.

"I'm fine, Master, it's just a supply run," she replied as convincingly as possible.

"Okay then… go and get ready," Anakin finally agreed, though hesitantly.

* * *

"I don't know, Anakin. I think she should just stay here until she has her baby, where she is safe," Obi-Wan Kenobi disputed Anakin's decision to allow Ahsoka to join him on the mission as they walked toward the landing platform as they waited for Ahsoka.

"She'll be okay, Master. She just needs to get away from the Temple for a while," Anakin argued with his former Master.

"But what if something goes wrong? You know how impulsive and reckless Ahsoka can be," Obi-Wan cautioned Anakin, who had also been known to act more on instinct rather than logic.

"I'll take good care of her, Master. I would never let anything happen to her or her baby," Anakin replied, almost defensively as if Obi-Wan did not trust him to keep his Padawan and her unborn child safe.

"All right, Anakin… I'll see you when you return," Obi-Wan said, deciding to give in to Anakin and no longer pursuing the issue.

"Yes, Master. May the Force Be with you," Anakin said as he made his way up the ramp of his Starship.

"May the Force Be With You, Anakin… and Ahsoka," Obi-Wan added softly as he turned and left the hanger bay.

"Oh… hi Master Kenobi," Ahsoka greeted him as she nearly bumped into him as she entered the hanger bay through the same door.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Take care of yourself, young one. And your little one, as well," Obi-Wan said in a tone that was dripping with concern as he lightly brushed his hand across Ahsoka's stomach.

"I will, Master Kenobi, I promise," Ahsoka replied with a smile before making her way to the ship and joining her Master aboard.

"All set, Snips?" Anakin asked her as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"Ready, Master," Ahsoka replied eagerly. It was going to be so nice to get away from the Temple for a while.

**A/N: I know it was short, but the next one won't be. I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10: Crash Landing on Quadrant 7

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 10: Crash Landing on Quadrant Seven**

"We can not thank you enough, Master Jedi," Saala, a lovely young Noorian women with golden eyes told Anakin and Ahsoka as they prepared to leave the Planet Noori after they had delivered much needed supplies to the desperate people.

"It is our pleasure to assist those who are caught in the middle of this senseless war," Anakin replied in what Ahsoka called his "Jedi Tone".

"And best of luck to you, my dear. May your child be as healthy and beautiful as its mother," Saala said kindly to Ahsoka as she gave her a light hug. The two young women had become close friends during the short 3 days they had known each other, mostly in part of their closeness in age, and the fact that Saala also had a young child.

"Thank you, Saala," Ahsoka replied softly as she locked eyes with her new friend. She was starting to tear up as she and Anakin prepared to leave the planet and its kind people behind.

"You okay, Snips?" Anakin asked her curiously, surprised by her sudden show of emotion.

"Fine, Master," Ahsoka said casually with a refreshing smile.

"She's been a little moody lately," Anakin said softly to Saala as Ahsoka walked back to the ship.

"That's to be expected, Master Jedi. When I was pregnant with my son, I was rather moody myself towards the end of the pregnancy," Saala chuckled as she gave Anakin a kind hug.

"All right, time to head home," Anakin announced as he climbed into the pilot seat and fired up the ship's engines.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ahsoka said sadly from the seat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked her carefully, hoping not to get snapped at.

"I'm okay, Master," she said kindly, much to Anakin's relief.

"Well then, off we go," Anakin replied with a small smile as he punched in Coruscant's coordinates into the Navi Computer on the ship's control panel.

* * *

"Master! What is that?" Ahsoka said suddenly after an hour or so of uneventful space travel.

"It-it looks like an asteroid field," Anakin said in a slight panic as he tried to steer t he ship away from the dense field of fragmented asteroids.

"But it's not on the map!" Ahsoka said as she frantically ran her eyes over the map screen.

"Hang on!" Anakin said as the ship took a sharp turn to the right, barely missing a large piece of wayward rock.

"Master! Look out!" Ahsoka cried out seconds before the ship shook violently as an even larger chunk of rock clipped the starboard wing.

"Oh! Ahsoka… sit down and strap yourself in tight!" Anakin commanded her as he desperately tried to regain control of the shaking ship. Ahsoka complied and held on tight as Anakin looked on the map screen to see if there was somewhere where they could make an emergency landing.

"Quadrant Seven…," he said softly as he eyed the M class planet that was well within their reach, however it was a desolate and nearly uninhabited planet.

"Are we going to land there?" Ahsoka asked frantically as she desperately clung to her seat.

"We don't have a choice, Snips! Hang on!" Anakin held his breath as he regained enough control of the ship to guide it smoothly through the atmosphere. He sighed in relief as the ship skidded across a patch of rocky terrain that was settled a few miles from an even rockier shore overlooking a calm and beautiful ocean.

"Oh…my…," Ahsoka panted shakily as she tried to calm herself down.

"Ahsoka… are you okay?" Anakin asked her softly as he tried to control his own labored breathing as the control panel of the ship smoked and sparked wildly.

"I…I-I think so," Ahsoka whimpered as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's okay, Snips…we're okay," Anakin said soothingly as he pulled her trembling body into his arms and held her gently. Ahsoka let her fear overwhelm her as she sobbed into Anakin's chest, aware of how scared he was _himself_ by how fast his heart was beating.

"Wh-where are we?" She asked after finally starting to breath normally.

"I don't know… let-lets take a look around," Anakin replied as he opened the hatch and carefully stepped outside of the ship.

"It's okay, baby," Ahsoka said softly as she felt several strong kicks from the baby, as if it was picking up on her panic and distress.

"Well… lets see if we can find some intelligent life that could possibly help us get in contact with the Republic," Anakin said as he scoped the planet, not seeing much of anything that would lead him to believe the planet was even inhabited at _all._

"Doesn't look like anyone's been around these parts for a long time," Ahsoka said in a rather discouraged tone.

"Here, Snips, hang on to this Transmitter so we can find our way back to the ship if we get lost," Anakin said as he handed her the small blinking transmitter that was, fortunately, undamaged in the crash.

"No problem," Ahsoka replied as she tucked the precious transmitter into the watertight compartment on her utility belt and snapped it closed.

Anakin carefully scouted a few feet ahead over the rocky and treacherous terrain as his Padawan followed him closely.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post. My computer got a nasty virus and has now just been given a clean bill of health.**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost and Found

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 11: Lost and Found**

"Wait… didn't we come from that way?" Ahsoka asked while pointing to the North. She and her Master had been walking for hours hoping to find anyone who could help them get in contact with the Republic. So far, they had found no one, and it was starting to get dark. To make matters worse, they had no idea how to get back to the safety of their ship, as Ahsoka had accidently lost the transmitter that Anakin had given her to keep safe, much to his discontent.

"No, we came from the western edge where the sun rises," Anakin replied with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Admit it, Skyguy; we're lost, aren't we?" Ahsoka sneered as she sat down on a large rock and clutched her very pregnant belly with a soft groan.

"Of course we're not lost! I'm just… not entirely sure where we are," Anakin said while unsuccessfully looking in every direction for something familiar.

"Yup, we're lost," Ahsoka sighed heavily as Anakin approached the rock and sat down next to her.

"Uh…I knew this was a bad idea," Anakin groaned as he placed his hands behind his head and laid back.

"That's real reassuring, Master," Ahsoka said sarcastically as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, if you hadn't lost the transmitter, we would at least be able to get back to the ship!" Anakin snapped at her out of frustration.

"Oh, don't try and pin this one on me, Skyguy! You were the one who crash landed us on this god-forsaken planet!" Ahsoka spat back angrily. The deadly combination of her naturally aggressive Togruta attitude mixed with her raging hormones truly made her a force to be reckoned with.

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence as several large drops fell on them from above.

"Oh, great… it's raining. Just when things couldn't get any better," Ahsoka scoffed irritably.

"Come on, we have to find shelter," Anakin suggested as he jumped down from the rock and led them to higher ground.

"Master! Slow down!" Ahsoka yelled from a few yards below as Anakin had left her in his dust as they made their way up a steep and now slippery rock face.

"Keep up, Snips!" Anakin replied, deliberately pushing her buttons.

"For star's sake, I'm _pregnant_, wait for me! What is wrong with you?!" Ahsoka growled angrily as she caught up to her Master, refusing to let the rain or her belly slow her down.

"Just getting even with you for that stunt you pulled earlier," Anakin said sharply, referring to the incident that led to the loss of the transmitter.

"_Verd ori'shya beskar'gam_," Ahsoka replied spitefully in Togruti, her native language that she had learned from fellow Togruta Jedi, Shaak Ti, who was a senior member of the Jedi Council.

"We're saved! Look, a cavern!" Anakin shouted suddenly as he spotted a small cavern on the overhang of the rock face.

"Oh, thank you!" Ahsoka sighed gleefully while nearly knocking Anakin off the side of the cliff as she raced to the entrance of the warm, dry cavern.

"Geez, don't let me get in your way!" Anakin muttered to himself as he approached the very back of the cavern where Ahsoka had quickly settled in.

"Oh…my feet hurt," Ahsoka groaned while pulling off her boots and rubbing her swollen, aching feet.

"Here… allow me," Anakin offered kindly as he took over, gently massaging her feet and allowing her to relax back into him.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his robe as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Snips," Anakin said ruefully after a few quiet moments.

"For what?" Ahsoka asked while pulling back and looking her Master in the eye.

"You know… for snapping at you earlier… I didn't mean it," he apologized while pulling her closer and wrapping the excess of his heavy cloak around her shoulders.

"Its okay, Skyguy… I suppose I haven't been a ray of sunshine _myself_ lately," Ahsoka chuckled softly as she snuggled into her Master's warm embrace.

"Well… that's not entirely your fault," Anakin said with a small smile while placing his hand on her swollen belly.

"Isn't that right?" He asked her unborn baby.

"I'm tired," Ahsoka yawned wearily and rested her head against Anakin's chest.

"Get some rest, Snips… we're safe in here," Anakin said as he gently pulled her into his lap and lovingly stroked her face until she fell asleep. As his Padawan slept soundly in his arms, Anakin listened to her gentle breathing along with the sound of the heavy rainfall outside, which was actually quite calming. After an hour or so, he carefully lifted her off his lap and laid her down next to him before he too, succumbed to his fatigue and fell asleep.

* * *

*****FIVE HOURS LATER*****

As Anakin slept soundly, Ahsoka was suddenly awoken by the feeling of something warm and wet running down her legs.

"Oh, no!" She gasped softly as she felt between them and realized that her water had broken!

"Snips? What's wrong?" Anakin asked her groggily, sensing her distress.

"I-I think…I think my water just broke!" Ahsoka replied in a panic as she saw how much of the clear discharge had actually come out of her.

"It's okay, you can have some of mine," Anakin yawned while blindly handing her his water bottle.

"Not _that_ water, Master!" Ahsoka shouted frantically as Anakin realized what she _had_ meant and sprung to his feet.

"Okay…d-don't panic! L-let's just s-stay calm and not panic!" Anakin stammered frantically as Ahsoka started breathing heavily.

"It's okay, Snips… we can get through this," Anakin said encouragingly.

"Ugh!" Ahsoka cried out as a stabbing pain ripped through her abdomen.

"Oh, I have a _bad_ feeling about this," Anakin said quietly.

* * *

*****THREE HOURS LATER*****

"AH! It hurts!" Ahsoka screamed as another bolt of excruciating pain shot through her abdomen. She had been in labor for almost four hours and had never been in so much pain in her life!

"Just breathe, Snips," Anakin tried to calm his Padawan as she screamed in pain. There was no doubt in his mind now… she was having the baby, ready or not!

"Oh Force, this can't be happening! Not here, not now!" Ahsoka sobbed helplessly as Anakin removed his cloak and draped it over her waist and legs.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to check and see if the baby is actually starting to emerge, okay?" Anakin said while quickly pulling her leggings and panties down to her ankles.

"What?! You're gonna _look_… down there?" Ahsoka replied in horror while locking her legs together.

"Ahsoka, this is no time for modesty, now spread'em!" Anakin insisted as he placed a hand on each of her knees and pried her legs apart.

"Oh, crap…," Anakin said softly when he saw that the baby was indeed starting to crown.

"What? What's wrong?!" Ahsoka asked alarmingly when she saw the look on her Master's face.

"It looks like your almost there, Snips," Anakin said calmly.

"What?! Already?!" Ahsoka cried as panic started to set in.

"Its okay, Snips… I'm going to help you, okay?" Anakin explained as Ahsoka laid back and nodded, leaving her pride at the door and granting him permission to do what he needed to do.

"Okay," she said softly as Anakin rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"Just relax… I'll be gentle, I promise," Anakin reassured his Padawan as he gently slipped his hands a few inches inside her and carefully took hold of the baby's head to help guide it out.

"Ah!" Ahsoka gasped sharply as Anakin slowly eased the baby's head out.

"Come on, Snips, you gotta help me out here! Push!" Anakin urged her to push as the baby's head fully emerged.

"I can't…," Ahsoka said tearfully as she screamed in pain.

"Yes, you can! Come on Snips, PUSH!" Anakin demanded her in frustration as she refused to help out and push.

"AHH!" Ahsoka screamed with one fierce, final push as a new sound filled the cavern: the strong cry of a healthy baby.

"He's out!" Anakin announced as Ahsoka breathlessly collapsed against the wall.

"Is-is he okay?" She asked weakly as Anakin cleaned the screaming newborn off and wrapped him in his warm outer shirt that he had removed to wrap the baby in.

"He's perfect," Anakin said with a smile as he handed her the relatively clean and very healthy baby boy.

"And he's not as funny looking as you thought he would be," he added as the adorable baby continued to scream his head off.

"Oh… hi baby," Ahsoka said softly, beaming down at her beautiful newborn.

"He looks more Togruta than human, don't you think?" Anakin observed as he sat down next to his Padawan and gently stroked the baby's light crimson face, which was several shades lighter than Ahsoka's.

"Yeah… he looks like me," Ahsoka smiled as she studied her baby's unusual Togruta markings, which were very similar to her own, though the white pigmentation on his face was more concentrated around his striking blue eyes.

"Well?" Anakin asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what?" Ahsoka replied in a bit of a daze.

"Well… what are you going to name him?" Anakin asked more anxiously.

"Oh…I don't know," Ahsoka said while biting her lip.

"Why don't you do the honor?" She said after a few minutes of deep thought.

"Me?! Oh, no, no…no. He's your baby, _you_ name him," Anakin stammered timidly as he backed away with his hands up.

"Come on, Master…you _did_ deliver him. Who better to name him than you?" Ahsoka urged her Master while gently handing the baby back to him.

"Ok," Anakin agreed softly as he looked down at the now calmer baby, studying him closely.

"Cayden," he finally said after several minutes.

"I like "Cayden"," Ahsoka said with a smile as Anakin handed her baby, who was now asleep back to her.

"Hi, Cayden. I can't believe your finally here," Ahsoka said softly as tears of joy ran down her face as she held her son tight, gently rocking him in her arms.

"Hey, little guy," Anakin said while trying to suppress a sob. The sheer pride and joy in Ahsoka's eyes as she cradled her newborn baby touched his heart so deeply, it brought tears to his _own _eyes.

"Oh, Master… thank you," Ahsoka said softly as she held her baby in one arm and wrapped the other around Anakin's neck, pulling him close to her and kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Ahsoka is a mommy! Does that make Anakin a Grandpa? He he, there will be one more chapter after this to tie up loose ends and get them back to Coruscant safely. In addition, we will see what happens to little Cayden once the Council gets the news that he has arrived. **


	12. Chapter 12: Bittersweet Reunions

**Forever In My Heart**

By RocketFAN

**Chapter 12: Bittersweet Reunions**

Anakin watched Ahsoka sleep soundly as he carefully cradled Cayden, who was also asleep and wrapped snuggly in his thick, brown cloak, as the sun rose and the rain stopped. A few hours after giving birth to her son in the small cavern on the desolate planet, she had decided to try to get some sleep so she would have the energy to help Anakin figure out a way to contact the Republic.

"Well, good morning little one," Anakin said softly as the sleeping baby in his arms stirred and opened his striking blue eyes that were identical to Ahsoka's. The tiny baby started to fuss and Anakin figured he must have been hungry. Having no choice and nothing to feed a newborn. Anakin reluctantly woke Ahsoka.

"Hey, Snips…its morning," Anakin said while gently shaking her.

"Ugh…already?" Ahsoka muttered wearily.

"Yeah… and I think little Cayden is hungry," Anakin said while handing her the baby as she slowly sat up.

"Oh… okay," Ahsoka replied softly while giving her baby a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll uh… leave you to that, then, " Anakin said as he stood up and begin to exit the cavern.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked him curiously, as Cayden began to wail.

"I'm going to see if I can find any intelligent life that may be able to help us contact the republic," Anakin explained as he carefully climbed down the rock face, which was still slippery from the night rain.

"Shhh… it's okay, Cayden," Ahsoka said as she nervously prepared to feed her new baby. Fortunately, she had learned about the process of mother's breastfeeding their new babies during her studies at the Temple. And along with her natural maternal instinct, she did not need much information on how to do it.

"Okay… there you go," she sighed as Cayden stopped crying and, after a few moments of awkwardness, happily started to eat.

* * *

Anakin reached the bottom of the rock face and concentrated on finding any signs of life on the barren planet. He followed the same path that he and Ahsoka had walked the day before in hopes of possibly finding the transmitter that she had accidently lost.

"Oh… this is hopeless," he said despairingly just before something shiny caught his eye.

"No way!" He whispered in utter surprise as a small, square object sparkled in the sand just below where he was standing. An overwhelming sense of relief filled him as he realized it was the lost transmitter.

"-kin… hello? A-kin…are-…there," A garbled transmission was repeating itself over and over again on the transmitter that was fortunately, completely intact.

"Hello?! Who's this?" Anakin shouted eagerly into the transmitter's comlink. He sighed sadly as only static crackled on the other end. Anakin stuck the transmitter in his pocket and made his way back to the cavern.

"Ahsoka!" He called out as he neared the entrance so he would not uh… interrupt anything private.

"Master," Ahsoka replied as she held Cayden over her shoulder and gently patted his back.

"Did he eat?" Anakin asked with a small chuckle as Cayden burped softly.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," he laughed as he gave the smiling baby a kiss on the cheek.

"Any luck?" Ahsoka asked him as she wiped Cayden's mouth.

"I found the transmitter," Anakin said while pulling it out of his pocket.

"Well, at least we can find out way back to the ship," Ahsoka said while bundling Cayden up and following Anakin out of the cavern as he followed the bleep on the transmitter that represented the location of the ship.

"There it is!" Anakin cried out happily after a few hours of trekking the desolate planet.

"Oh, thank you," Ahsoka said gratefully as they climbed aboard the safety of the disabled yet still intact ship.

"Maybe we can get in contact with someone," Anakin said while flipping the switches on the comm. Panel.

"Hello? Is there anyone out there?" He asked hopefully into the transmitter.

"Anakin? Where in the world are you?!" Obi-Wan's voice chimed following a few moments of static.

"Master?! Is that you?!" Anakin nearly fell to his knees in relief at his Master's familiar voice.

"Where are you? The Council has been worried sick!" Obi-Wan added, sounding rather irritated.

"We're on a planet called "Quadrant Seven" somewhere in the mid-rim… we got caught in an asteroid field and our ship was hit," Anakin rapidly explained the situation to Obi-Wan.

"Are you okay? Is Ahsoka okay?" Obi-Wan sounded frantic, causing Anakin to suppress a snicker as he looked at Ahsoka and Cayden with a wide smile.

"I'm fine, Master Obi-Wan… we _both_ are," Ahsoka said, trying to hint to Obi-Wan that she _and _her new baby were alive and well.

"What? You-you had your baby?" Obi-Wan sounded stunned.

"Yeah, last night… Anakin delivered him," Ahsoka looked at Anakin as a stunned silence echoed from the other end of the transmission.

"Anakin… delivered your baby?" Ob-Wan thought he was going mad.

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without him," Ahsoka said while giving Anakin an adoring smile.

"Well… I can't wait to meet him. Just sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can," Obi-Wan said before closing the transmission.

* * *

The next day, the joy of being safely back at the Temple turned bittersweet. When the Council discovered that Ahsoka had given birth to a healthy baby boy, they decided it best to send the child to Pax's home Planet of Carratos to live with his Grandparents. Perhaps one day, he would be brought back to the Temple to train to become a Jedi, as he would most likely be strong in the Force.

It broke Ahsoka's heart to give her child away, though she knew it would be for the best. The only thing she requested of Pax's parents was that they read him a poem she wrote him if he ever asked about his mother. When he arrived at his new home, his grandparents opened the envelope Ahsoka had sent with him and read him the enclosed poem:

**_Cayden, my darling child-_**

**_Every time I close my eyes_**

**_I see your precious face_**

**_Your sparkling eyes_**

**_So much like mine_**

**_You are perfect in every way_**

**_When I held you in my arms_**

**_I never wanted it to end_**

**_And the pain of giving you away_**

**_Is a wound that time could never mend_**

**_I dream about the day_**

**_That our paths shall cross again_**

**_And we can talk about the things we've seen_**

**_And all the places that we've been_**

**_I have never stopped loving you_**

**_And I never, ever will_**

**_And there is a hole within my heart and soul_**

**_That only you can fill_**

**_I will think about you every day_**

**_Although we may be worlds apart_**

**_And as long as I shall live_**

**_You will be forever in my heart_**

* * *

**A/N: Now grab a tissue and write me a nice review!**


End file.
